The Brutality of Reality
by mavrick588
Summary: They were gone. She was getting them back. When she joins her friends- is there a price to pay? Is her life for theirs equivalent? or does her spell require more than that?
1. The Storm

Hey guys please review…

_Italics _are her inner thoughts

" "are what she is speaking out loud

**Bold **are loud noises

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Raven roosted on the edge of the building.

Her legs swaying over the side

Rain beat down upon her.

The precipitation tracing her smooth facial features.

Her legs folded in perfect lotus position

Her hands clenched,

nails dig into the flesh

A crack of thunders began her monologue:

_They say silence is golden, _

_That it presents the best environment to collect your thoughts._

_That's what teacher used to tell me_

_I used to love the silence,_

_That so-called environmental bliss_

_I used to demand it._

_Now That I have absolute silence_

_And now that I don't demand it_

_I want noise, _

_I want the distraction_.

A natural drum roll

Followed by an electric flash

_I want them back._

_My choices- my existence destroyed Azarath_

_And now, I've destroyed them._

_But that will all change._

_I will see them again._

_I will hear them again._

The sorceress rose from her position. And slowly headed towards the center of the bay. The wind whipping her hair around her face.

_Weeks searching through books_

_Looking for answers_

The storm grew stronger.

She headed straight for the eye

_Waiting for the perfect storm._

Crack.

Flash.

_The perfect storm indeed._

She smirked at the thought.

She soon entered the clam center of the tempest

**YOU THINK IT'S IRONIC DON'T YOU?! **She screamed.

Her arms reached to the east and west slowly.

**WELL?!**

Lightening struck around her.

She **SCREAMED** in frustration and pain.

Black lightening shot out of her finger tips

Trying to provoke the storm.

**COME ON!** She screamed again

The lightening missed her by feet, striking the water below her.

'Come on…' tears began mingling with the rain.

The storm started to calm

'Please… just give them back'

she looked to the sky.

**GIVE THEM BACK!!!**

A final bolt of lightening kissed her finger tips.

She felt the voltage pulsing through her system.

Her mouth opened.

Her **scream** pierced the night,

A scream no one would hear

Dark energy poured out of her mouth,

a cylinder of power encased her

shooting down into the bay and up punching a hole through the heavens.

Raven slowly faded out of consciousness

And hit the water hard

She let the waves take her over.

_The perfect storm indeed_

* * *

The storm grew worse outside.

The metallic titan punched various codes into the generator to try and insure the absence of a power failure. Nervous that he wouldn't be able to charge, or kick beast boy's butt in every video game they owned

The Detective checked over all of the back up security systems, making sure the tower would be protected in the even of an outage.

The alien fretted about the storm its-self. Watching the rain pound against the window- the lightening drill into the ground. Every second growing more uneasy.

After making his rounds, Robin saw the worried girl and placed a safe hand on her shoulder. She looked toward him and smirked, knowing that she had nothing to fear now.

A Green Changeling soon joined his friends in the main room and watched the storm. He looked at Robin and Starfire and smiled to himself. They were so lucky.

They had all grown up quite a bit with the exception of Cyborg, one would call it more of an upgrade. Robin had hit a growth spurt after celebrating his 19th birthday putting him around 6'2''. Beast boy himself had also grown a foot or two. The green boy now stood at 6'4'' upon hitting 18. Starfire was still around the same "tallness." she had filled out into a more womanly form as opposed to her old teenage looks.

And then there was raven.

She had also recently celebrated her 18th birthday [willingly that is.]

In the past few years she had grown a few inches, but as beast boy grew faster, she now remained as the smallest team member. As with Starfire, Raven also grew into a more feminine form. Her long purple hair now flowed down her back and around her curvy frame. She was truly a beauty. He always hated the way that guys looked at her whenever they went out in public. Staring at her figure, making hand gestures and commenting about her. She didn't seem to notice, but he sure as hell did. Even though they weren't dating- he still had to sit through a few lectures from robin after spazing out at the mall when 'they' [Jump city's male population] took it too far.

They were best friends. What was he supposed to do, watch guys treat her like meat and not do anything?

He sighed and joined Robin and Starfire at the window, followed by Cyborg.

The four friends gazed out onto the violent bay wincing as the waves crashed upon their island.

And that's when they heard the scream.

Their ears hurt and body's ached. They had never heard her scream before, but they imagined.

Dark lightening shot across the sky again and again until it found the water.

The energy billowed into the water again and again.

And When the strange sight stopped.

Natural pure lightening illuminated the bay.

And they saw her hit the unforgiving liquid.

* * *

If you like it please review,

let me know if it is a waste of space or not,

See you guys later.

Sorry I reread it and realized how bad the grammar and stuff was, I wrote it kind-a fast. So.. uh if this is your second time reading this chapter I hope it was better the second time 'round

-MAV


	2. Enlightenment

=-=-=-=-

Raven felt the water swirl around her.

It was still, and calm unlike the dark storm above the surface.

She stayed suspended in the water.

Demon life.

That was the fuel for the spell.

They would come back, they had to.

She did everything right.

Hadn't she?

She should be dead, shouldn't she?

=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

When he saw the cloaked figure hit the water his heart shattered.

Is mouth slowly closed, he swallowed hard.

He was the first to break the silence

"Someone please tell me I didn't just see what I think I did."

He didn't give anyone a chance to respond before he was out the door

It couldn't be her could it?

He had just passed her in the hallway hadn't he?

Beast boy stopped and almost turned to run after her, but his instincts were telling him other wise.

He continued toward the bay, even if it wasn't her, someone was hurt.

Someone needed him.

=-=-=-=-=-

Raven tried to find her way to the surface.

She clawed and kicked violently at the water around her.

She was always a fighter.

Always.

What oxygen supply she had was slowly being depleted.

Up and down turned into right and left.

Had she fallen in head or feet first?

She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Precious air escaped her lips.

She grasped her left side.

'Help'

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The second the door opened he was greeted by strong winds. Flying would prove to be difficult.

'Be faster swimming' he quickly morphed into a shark. Predatory senses able to sense any movement, Strong fins would keep up with the strong currents.

He swam through the icy water at top speeds. Nothing. Small fish trying to take shelter from his monstrous form, nerves pulsating attractive electricity.

He was getting ready to turn back and double the bay over.

Someone, at least something had crashed into the bay.

Kick.

He sensed something

Clench.

Reach.

It had to be close.

Shake.

And then he saw her.

Still

The electric flow silent

He hesitated for a moment

Her hair floated just to the above the right side of her head.

She was so still.

Her uniform torn in multiple places.

Burned in multiple places.

She was so close to the surface, almost there, a matter of feet.

He morphed back into his human form and pushed her to the surface.

The waves clamed, he held her head above the water.

'Raven?'

no response.

'RAVEN."

Beast boy began shaking her gently.

"come on Rae, wake up"

He had to get her back to shore. He quickly changed into a dolphin, towing urgently. When he beached himself, Beast boy reverted to his human form. The drenched changeling traced over her face.

"Come on Rae, breathe." She remained unmoving, he opened her mouth, to perform CPR.

He hesitated before pressing his lips to her blue ones giving her the kiss of life.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She felt warmth as opposed to the icy water.

It was different than the burning in her lungs.

Her insides became twisted, her abdomen rejecting whatever was being given to her.

She coughed hard.

Liquid poured out of her.

Fresh air replaced the putrid bay water.

Raven drug her eyelids back to see a green blur.

Her name was called.

"who?"

Again.

"Beast boy ?"

The young girls vision began to clear. His features sharpened into relief. She didn't have time to respond before he crushed her against him.

When she was released, she felt the same pain in her stomach region but with more intensity. She drew her self onto one knee and threw up heavy black liquid.

The pain was gone, but a sense of wrongness enveloped her.

"Raven!" she heard Beast boy yell, bringing her back to reality.

Wait, beast boy was back.

"Where is every one else?'

He answered hesitantly, "In the tower."

They were all back.

It worked. That's all she needed to know. She looked up at Beast boy and smiled, water splashing onto her face.

"You're back"

darkness.

=-=-=-==-

PLEASE REVIEW my lovely readers.

..please?

Haha well later

-MAV


End file.
